ytmnd_fadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Moore
The Michael Moore fad, also known as "Where's My Burrito?", began on September 27, 2005 when MasterSitsu created "Michael Moore is too easy to make fun of". The site showed Moore presenting a speech while moving his arms up and down on the podium. The gif image was synced with Homer Simpson's quote "Where's my Burrito". The site appeared to then show Moore addressing a group of people asking where is his burrito. The site quickly became popular and fad sites started to pop up. Many other Moore sites would later spawn, often with a burrito involved, or alterations to the original image. _____ Hunts Moore A sub-fad of the original Moore fad was created on December 31, 2005 once again by MasterSitsu called "Samurai Jack hunts Michael Moore", depicting Michael Moore running rather than standing as in the original pic. In the image, he is being pursued by cartoon character Samurai Jack from the cartoon of the same name. Due to popular demand of a fad, MasterSitsu created a template of the image that would be used in the fad. The song of choice was "Mona Lisa Overdrive" by Juno Reactor/Don Davis from the film The Matrix Reloaded. This was not the first successful attempt at portraying Michael Moore as running rather than standing. Previously, there was a site called "Michael Moore is an Anime Character", showing Michael Moore running with Ed and Alphonse Elric from the anime Full Metal Alchemist. Also, there was "Kata-Moore-i Damacy" which showed Moore pushing a gigantic burrito past an photoshopped image of George Bush as the King of All Cosmos from the game Katamari Damacy. Legacy Today, most Moore sites do not involve the original gif. In fact, many are simply anti-Moore sites with no knowledge of the Moore fad. They may put to use the idea of a burrito evading Michael Moore himself. Though it is not one of the most current popular fads on ytmnd, it is generally marked as a memorable fad and a major contribution from the user MasterSitsu. Michael Moore Gets Down Michael Moore has also been depicted as "Getting Down" in, to date, 68 of Chuckusboo's sites. These sites use an animated .gif of Michael Moore from "Team America World Police", getting down to a variety of songs; from Michael Jackson, to Britney Spears, to 80's music, to even The Picard song. Michael Moore is Perplexed In 2009, Michael Moore got back into the top 5 with a site called Michael Moore is perplexed, currently the highest-rated site when searching for Michael Moore on YTMND. This site depicts a perplexed-looking Moore, taken from the trailer for his film "Capitalism: A Love Story", trying to decide what to get at Burger King. The next day, the site Michael Moore is suplexed appeared, currently the second-highest-rated Michael Moore site. This site, apart from playing on the 'Perplexed' site's title and making fun of Michael Moore's weight, has nothing to do with the first; instead, it casts Moore as a 500-pound wrestler who is slammed on the ground, the force imploding the ring. Links http://mooreisfatduhimstoopidilikeanncoulterandchickenfries.ytmnd.com/ - Original site by MasterSitsu http://michaelmooreanime.ytmnd.com/ - Another by goat-on-a-stik http://moorerave.ytmnd.com/ - Another by Kurushimi http://moorejack.ytmnd.com/ - Another by MasterSitsu http://michaelmooretendercrispbaconchedderranch.ytmnd.com/ - Another by Thorburninator http://mooreperplexed.ytmnd.com/ - Moore is Perplexed site by DarthErik Origin Category:2005 Category:People Category:Politics Category:Fads Category:Memes Category:The Simpsons